Good Morning
by Forever Free Evergreen
Summary: Modern AU. R


**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own White Knight Chronicles just the words below_

**~#~**

It did not take much thought process for Alastor to deduce that he had been drinking last night. The mere lingering taste of rum and orange in his otherwise dry mouth coupled with the pounding in his head was enough to tell him that. All he needed to do now was wake up a little more and try to remember the why and how behind said activity.

Cracking one eye open, Alastor's slightly blurred vision focused on what seemed to be the underside of the upper bunk signifying that he was either not in the dorm room he shared with his roommate or said roommate was sleeping elsewhere and he was too tired last night to attempt climbing into his own bed, given that he had claimed top bunk after winning a game of rock-paper-scissors when they first arrived.

No, it was definitely the former. With his vision clearing, along with his body and mental capacities waking up more, Alastor examined the room he was in as he slowly sat up a bit. For one thing, the room he was in was all neat and tidy whereas his room had a desk which usually had his books and notebooks open at various pages along with several papers either half written or completed. Then there was the fact that there were no posters on the walls of half or full naked girls, something that he was sure Caesar enjoyed putting up just to pester him with.

At the mention of his roommate's name, Alastor's memory of the night before slowly came back to him in small pieces. While foggy in some places, Alastor could still remember that their school team had won their game against their rivals giving Caesar more than enough reason to hold one of his infamous parties that usually grabbed the authority's attention in the wee hours of the morning. Despite his reluctance, Alastor had attended his roommate's party merely keeping to himself bar a few friends for the most part while downing Bacardi or Jack Daniels mixed with juice or cola to dilute the kick not in the mood to spend the next day in bed with a hangover the size of a Demithor although he was sure Caesar had handed him a drink or two with a greater alcohol ratio to coke or orange juice.

While unsure of the time, Alastor knew it was around one in the morning when he decided to slip away from the party along with someone else but that was all he could recall for now. The only other thing that he could remember was that it was with a girl from his year as he could still recall the scent of lavender and no guy would ever wear a fragrance with lavender as far as he was aware.

Then again, Alastor could still smell lavender as he lay back down. Perhaps this was her room he had involuntarily slept in. But that would mean…

"Morning" A sleepy but cheerful voice whispered beside him her breath tickling his ear as an arm draped over his chest.

Alastor instantly regretted bolting upright. Not only did his headache comeback threefold but he had forgotten all about the bunk above his head until practically ramming his skull into it resulting in the surprised teen collapsing back onto the bed with a very sore head. As if that were not bad enough, Alastor's now fully conscious mind took in the fact he was fully nude beneath the sheets with the girl equally undressed as she leaned against him brushing his hands away from his head to place a small kiss on his forehead.

"That better?" She asked him pulling away slightly in order to look into his dark blue eyes.

Shockingly enough, Alastor had to admit that the pain had alleviated some after her lips came into contact with his skin, even sending a slight chill down his spine at the connection. The answer to her question however was the furthest from his mind as he recognised who he had apparently slept with last night.

"What are _you_ doing here, Yulie?" He asked one part foolishly the other in irritation.

"Recuperating. What do you think?" Yulie threw back making herself comfortable against him her perk breasts pinning his arm to the bed.

Alastor rolled his eyes at the retort. Ever since first meeting the petite teen at the start of the year, Alastor had been one of the first to notice that Yulie was one of those people who made up for what they lacked in size with an overabundance in spirit. In Yulie's case, it was her grit and determination to prove that just because she was a girl did not mean that she was weak in any sense of the word.

She made the fact apparent to everyone in their year during one lunch break when she stood up to several seniors who were picking on her childhood friend and even took out one who had called her a whore with a well place foot to the family jewels. In retrospect, Alastor reckoned it was the seniors who were lucky that the teachers showed up when they did otherwise at least one more of their group would have been curled up on the ground clasping the remains of their nuts.

While not the best of friends or worst of enemies with her, Alastor had been paired up with Yulie for several class assignments and projects in which the two gained a mutual friendship. True, there were times when they argued and others where they looked to be closer than that of mere friends, but nothing concrete enough to garner something like what they had done last night as far as Alastor could ascertain.

"Anybody in there" Yulie sang softly in Alastor's ear after a while not content with the uncomfortable silence they were in.

"What do you think when you wake up to find you've been taken advantage of?" Alastor threw back pushing Yulie off of him and making to get up.

Expecting Yulie to shove him out of the bunk for his rude words, Alastor was both shocked and surprised when instead Yulie pulled him back down and pinned him to the bed with her own body as she kissed him passionately. Even more surprising was that, not only was he enjoying it, he wanted more his arms quickly embracing and keeping her in place as their tongues fought for dominance until breathing became an issue between them.

"You say that I took advantage of you, but…the same can be said of you" Yulie teased tracing his cheekbone with one finger as she caught her breath.

"Okay…so, apparently, we took advantage of each other" Alastor confessed tracing circles in the small of her back while his mind went into overdrive in an attempt to recall what had happened last night. "That still doesn't explain much"

That was a partial lie. He could vaguely remember now meeting up with Yulie round the back of eleven, looking slightly tipsy judging by the hint of red on her cheeks, and invited her to his rather lonely spot in the corner after seeing that she was enjoying the party just as much as he was. While not really talking much, they enjoyed a comfortable silence together until…until…Until something happened.

Seeing how Alastor looked to be struggling to remember, Yulie decided to help speed things along.

"I've got one word for you" Yulie whispered against his neck before moving to his ear. "_Roommates_"

That clinched it for Alastor. He had received a text from Caesar saying something about taking a girl back to their room and suggesting he just bunk with Yulie who was the roommate of the girl Caesar was hoping to bag. Had Alastor not been as inebriated, he would have figured out at that point that that was the reason why Caesar had handed him a couple of spiked cocktails. Instead, all he could do was grumble about his obnoxious playboy roommate while getting up and following Yulie to her place.

While it was still a bit on the blurry side, Alastor could now recall that he and Yulie had started up a conversation as they trudges back to her place about relationships as well as what it might be like if they were together. He could not remember what was said or when but, at some point after they reached her room, he had leaned in to kiss her and, with thanks to the alcohol lowering their inhibitions, things just snowballed from there resulting in where they now were.

"Well…guess that's one way to start a relationship" Alastor remarked weakly causing Yulie to snort at his choice of words.

"Is that your way of saying we're now a couple? Not much of a talker when it comes to this sort of thing, are yo-OOOHH!" Yulie's attempt to tease Alastor was cut off as the teen flipped their positions while latching on to her left collarbone causing her to moan out loud as her sweet spot was assaulted.

Relenting on her collarbone, Alastor placed a trail of kisses up her neck until he reached the spot just below her ear. From the way her arms and legs clamped round him in a vice grip, it was safe to say that she enjoyed it immensely and would have gone further had the shrill sound of his phone decided not to blare out catching both his and Yulie's attention.

"Of all times for Caesar to text!" Alastor muttered under his breath as he rolled off of Yulie towards the edge of the bed in search of his phone allowing the girl a chance to recover from his administrations.

Unfortunately, his jeans, where said phone was located, happened to be on the other side of the room forcing Alastor to leave the warmth and comfort of the bunk in order to fish it out of the pocket. Flipping it open, Alastor quickly scanned the message his roommate left for him rolling his eyes at the length of said message.

"What's he saying?" Yulie asked as she pulled herself out of bed as well.

"That it's in my best interests not to return for a while" Alastor replied snapping the phone shut before the girl could read it herself and standing back up leaving the phone on the floor pausing to admire Yulie's body as she stretched her arms towards the ceiling.

"You can do more than just look, you know" Yulie told him when she caught him looking.

"Is this your way of saying we're a couple?" Alastor mimicked Yulie's words from earlier. "I thought you'd be more nervous about something like this"

"I'm not as fragile some people might think I am" Yulie proclaimed.

"I've never once thought you to be fragile" Alastor argued as he made his way over to her. "If I remember last night correctly, you were giving just as good as you were getting"

"And still ready for more- just like you, if your not so little friend here's got anything to say about it" Yulie added as a certain part of the teen's anatomy pressed against her abdomen when she embraced him.

"At least this time I'm not inebriated" Alastor pointed out capturing her lips as his hands drifted down her ticklish sides to her backside and lifting her up forcing Yulie to lock her legs round his hips to keep from slipping…

**~#~**

_I'll leave the rest for you guys & gals to fill in- this is a site that feeds off imagination, after all_

_Review if possible & until next time_

_Watch this space & peace out!_


End file.
